Can't Stand the Rain
by Kyoko Maxwell Yuy
Summary: Gir and Zim watch a music video, my sister even thought it was cute so please r&r.


ok this doesn't make much since but I thought it was cute when I wrote it. the () means Timberland is singning, The song is I can't stand the rain by Missy Elliot.  
  
  
Gir was watching tv and flipped the channel to MTV2.  
  
(rock the joint)  
Me I'm supa fly (uh-huh)   
Supa dupa fly (uh-huh)   
Supa dupa fly   
I can't stand the rain!   
  
Zim was working in his lab when he heard the music from the tv.  
  
uh) Me I'm supa fly (uh-huh)   
'gainst my window   
Supa dupa fly (uh-huh)   
Supa dupa fly   
I can't stand the rain!  
  
Zim went back up to the main floor through the toilet.  
"Gir turn that down now." He yelled covering his antenna's.(I'm guessing he can hear through them, not sure) Gir sat on the couch watching the music video and singing along.  
  
(uh) Me I'm supa fly (uh-huh)   
gainst my window   
Supa dupa fly (uh-huh)   
Supa dupa fly   
can't stand the rain!   
uh-huh) Me I'm supa fly (uh-huh)   
'gainst my window   
  
Zim looked at the tv and saw a heavy set black woman singing. Her lips were a bit oversized also.(I'm not picking on her, I'm explaining what she looks like)  
  
When the rain hits my window  
I take and {inhale, cough} me some indo   
Me and Timbaland, ooh, we sang a jangle   
We so tight, that you get our styles Tango   
Sway on dosie-do like you loco   
Can we get kinky tonight?   
Like CoCo, so-so   
You don't wanna play with my Yo-Yo   
I smoke my hydro on the dee-low   
  
"What is she singing about? It doesn't make since." Zim said listening to the lyrics.  
  
I can't stand the rain! (uh-huh, uh-huh)   
'gainst my window (against my window)   
I can't stand the rain! (uh-huh, uh-huh)   
'gainst my window (against my window)   
I can't stand the rain! (uh-huh, uh-huh)   
'gainst my window (against my window)   
I can't stand the rain! (uh-huh, uh-huh)   
'gainst my window (say what?)   
  
"When did people not like rain?" He thought confused.  
"I'll listen to the rest of it to see if I can find a weakness to these stink beasts." He thought sitting next to Gir.  
  
Yeah..   
Beep beep, who got the keys to the Jeep? V-r-rrrrrrrooooom!   
(uh-huh) I'm drivin to the beach   
Top down, loud sounds, see my peeps (uhh)   
Give them pounds, now look who it be (who it be)   
It be me me me and Timothy (me me!)   
Look like it's bout to rain, what a shame (uh-huh)   
I got the Armor-All to shine up the stain   
Oh Missy, try to maintain   
Icky-icky-icky-icky-icky-icky-icky..   
I can't stand the rain! (uh-huh, uh-huh)  
  
"A human that hates the rain. I thought all humans loved rain." He thought.  
  
(uh-huh) I can't stand the rain! (say what? uh-huh, uh-huh)   
'gainst my window (uh-huh)   
I can't stand the rain! (uh-huh, uh-huh)   
'gainst my window (yeah)   
I can't stand the rain! (uh-huh, uh-huh)   
'gainst my window (uh-huh)   
I can't stand the rain!   
feel the wind   
Five six seven, eight nine ten   
Begin, I sit on Hill's like Lauryn   
Until the rain starts, comin down, pourin   
Chill, I got my umbrella   
My finger waves be dazed, they fall like Humpty   
Chumpy, I break up with him before he dump me   
To have me yes you lucky   
I can't stand the rain! (ha, uhh)   
'gainst my window (uh-huh)   
I can't stand the rain! (uh-huh, uh-huh)   
'gainst my window (against my window)   
I can't stand the rain! (uh-huh)   
'gainst my window (what?)   
I can't stand the rain! (uh-huh, uh-huh)   
'gainst my window (uh)   
I can't stand the rain! (what?) (like that baby)   
I can't stand the rain! (can you stand the rain?) (uh-huh, stand the rain)   
I can't stand the rain! (what?) (can you stand the rain?)   
I can't stand the rain! (can you stand the rain?) (uh-huh, can you stand the rain?)   
I can't stand the rain! (what?)   
'gainst my window (uh-huh)   
I can't stand the rain!   
'gainst my window (huh)   
I can't stand the rain! (hmm..)   
'gainst my window (yo)   
I can't stand the rain! (why not, break it down like dat)   
'gainst my window (break it down baby)   
I can't stand the rain! (uh-huh) (yeah like that, uh-huh)   
I can't stand the rain! (uh, huh) (uhh.. Misdemeanor)   
I can't stand the rain! ..   
I can't stand the rain! .. * fades out *  
  
Zim looked at the tv confused when the video went over.  
"I love that song." Gir said grinning.  
"It's just like you." He said turning to Zim and grinning more.  
"What do you mean it's just like me?" He asked confused.  
"You can't stand the rain." Gir said. Zim look at him and blinked a few times.  
"He actually pays attention." Zim thought. He felt two arms wrap around his middle, he looked down to see Gir hugging him. He smiled and hugged him back.  
  
Yay! Happy ending. and so cute too. please review. *mumbles* since people don't like to read self insertion fics. 


End file.
